Li Chaoyang/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Please… Tell me your zodiac sign. I am Pisces… |ClipQ = |Seiya = Capricorn! |Kanata = Pisces! |Akira = Virgo. Ha ha, it doesn't suit me, right? |Satsuki = Capricorn. |Mutsuki = I'm Capricorn. |Noah = Pisces. |Leon = Libra. |Rabi = Cancer. |Lucas = Aries. |Torahiko = Libra~! |Kyosuke = I'm Libra! |Akio = Pisces… |Shiki = I'm Scorpio. |Hikaru = The beautiful Gemini. |Raku = Leo. |Kokoro = Virgo~! Isn't it perfect for me? |Runa = Scorpio... Please don't say that it suits me just fine! |Momosuke = It's Aquarius! |Issei = I think it's Taurus, but don't you start using it for fortune telling! |Futami = Aries. Baa~ baa~ |Takamichi = Libra. |Eva = I think in this world's terms I'm a Gemini... |Mio = Cancer! Crabbity-crab~ |Ban = Cancer! The same as Mio~ |Tsubaki = Leo. |Toya = I'm Sagittarius~ |Tatsumi = It's Cancer. |Aoi = It's Taurus. |Kuro = Aries. Are you going to predict my future or something with this information? |Saku = It's Taurus. Maybe I should try the sun sign astrology with Producer-chan. |Baber = The Capricorn.... I can say Baa baa, you know? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Ehm… Please describe yourself in one phrase. I am a coward, I guess? |ClipQ = |Seiya = What's that word..."Vivacious"! |Kanata = Ehm, you know… I think I'm timid… |Akira = It's hard to come up with something about yourself, huh… People often call me mysterious. |Satsuki = I've often been called an evil brat. Ishishi, it's a compliment! |Mutsuki = ...I do things at my own pace? |Noah = Japanese has a nice expression for "fearless". Fufu. |Leon = Energetic! |Rabi = Maybe... A gentle personality. |Lucas = I think I want to be worthy of the word honest. |Torahiko = A free-spirited man! |Kyosuke = I wonder... I mess up a lot, so maybe I'm just barely hanging on? |Akio = I'm just gloomy... Fuhi-. |Shiki = I'm often told that I'm a flashy guy~ |Hikaru = Everything about me is beautiful! |Raku = I'm a devilish person, so you'd better be careful. |Kokoro = In one word - cute! |Momosuke = People often tell me that I'm a crybaby, and I think they're right... |Runa = An honor student, probably. Many people think that. Perhaps because my father is a politician? |Issei = I'm what they call a delinquent. I've been called that since long ago, so I'm used to it! |Futami = Eh? I'm a NEET. Any problem with it? |Takamichi = I'm a capable man! H-hey! Don't say "weak"! |Eva = The noblest of noble devil kings. I am Bloody Master! |Mio = I'm the lovely and loyal follower of Master ♪ |Ban = Simple and innocent! |Tsubaki = The backbone, a big bro. That's how I am in the group. |Toya = I'm told that I'm pretty calm. |Tatsumi = I'm the type who feels down easily~ But I recover quickly too! |Aoi = Punctual, a clean-freak. That's pretty normal, isn't it? |Kuro = I'm the serious type.... Saku says that I have a poor person's mentality but that's not true. |Saku = Earnest! Really fitting for me, right? |Baber = Hmm... I don't know... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What are you interested in about China? |ClipQ = |Seiya = If you say China it reminds me of Shorinji Kempo! Modern Japanese martial art based on Shaolin kung fu HOWACHA! |Kanata = Pandas are cute~ |Akira = I think the tricks of China's Acrobatic Troupe are amazing. |Satsuki = Chinese food is delicious. Ah, now I want to eat ramen. |Mutsuki = The Great Wall of China is wonderful, isn't it? I wonder, how many people did it take to build it? |Noah = I'm interested in the fountain at Senado Square. |Leon = I want to see the panoramic view from Macao Tower! |Rabi = It has to be the food! Chinese food is delicious! |Lucas = Shangai is a developed city, so I want to see it once. |Torahiko = I want to go and sketch pandas! |Kyosuke = Why is Chinese food so delicious!? |Akio = I want… To see a panda. |Shiki = Chinese food. Now I feel like eating shark fin soup~ |Hikaru = The cheongsam they have there looks like it'll suit me well. |Raku = I'd like to go to Huangshan. I might get inspiration there. |Kokoro = Pandas are cute~! |Momosuke = Tapioca milk tea is delicious~ |Runa = Let's see. I wonder, would I look good in cheongsam? |Issei = I'm not really interested... But I'm kind of interested in the Chinese food there... Like mapo doufu, for example... |Futami = Pandas are quite adorable, but they can't beat Namakemono's charm! |Takamichi = Chinese tea. Sometimes I have my butler or maid serve it for me. |Eva = Black teas are nice, but Chinese teas aren't bad either. |Mio = Within Chinese medicinal cooking, there are also a lot of ingredients useful for black magic~ ♪ |Ban = Xiaolongbao is so delicious... I'm drooling just thinking about it... |Tsubaki = Like the Chinese cuisine? Somehow I feel hungry now... |Toya = I'd like to see pandas and be soothed. They're fluffy after all~ |Tatsumi = Chinese medicines are very effective! |Aoi = I like flowering tea. The way it looks like it's blooming is very beautiful, isn't it? |Kuro = China, huh. I think that it's a country with a long history. |Saku = Chinese clothes are so cute! I want Producer-chan to wear one too~ |Baber = Pandas are cute! Chaoyang-kun is cute too! |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Normal Phone Call Questions